When Did Your Heart Go Missing?
by EatSleepWriteSpoilers
Summary: Bella has amnesia and cant remember her life. She keeps having theses strange dreams and finally decides its time to follow them BxE hopefully
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading a fanfic and it was kinda similar to the one I am going to write. So I would like to thank ForEverTopaz1901 for the idea and amazing story! This probably is not going to make a whole lot of since until later on. All you need to know is: BELLA HAS AMNESIA! Ok so on with the story!**

_I was scared for my life, but I didn't want to scream or bring attention to myself. I just wanted to die, and die peacefully. I was in a ballet studio, with a strange man, who was ready to kill me. My head was smashed up and I could feel the blood trickle down my face. _

_I was dying and it was painful; almost like a burning sensation on my wrist. _

_But somehow I didn't want to die; because then the person I loved would never be hurt. _

_Then I woke up. _

I hated waking up; because my dreams were so cryptic, I would get really frustrated. I didn't understand them and as much as I tried I couldn't remember who it was that I loved so much. I didn't even know what he looked like! But somehow, I knew him so well. I didn't understand it.

It was just like any other morning in Jacksonville; I woke in a cold sweat, and my mother worrying about me. I always tell her I'm fine, but she never believes me. I don't know what it will take for that woman to stop worrying.

I was going to turn 19 in a few days time and for some reason I didn't like the idea. I wanted to stay 18 forever, but I knew that would never happen. So just like any other morning, I got dressed, and went to my friend, Roses house.

Rose is one of my best friends and I tell her everything. In a lot of ways, I trust her and feel comfortable with her. When I first saw her striking black spiky hair, and beautiful green eyes I was immediately comfortable with her, but when she said her name, I was worried that she hated me (I know weird right?). In so many ways we are opposites, but we are so alike in others. She loved shopping and running. I was extremely clumsy so running was always out of the question for me, and shopping, well; I didn't have the patients for it.

"Did you dream last night?" Rose asked

"Yes"

"And….??"

"I dreamed of him again, but this time he wasn't there. He was just on my mind. And I was in a ballet studio and this guy was about to kill me but somehow I wasn't scared. I was ok with it because this mystery guy was going to be safe."

"Wow… Bella"

"I know! I wish I knew what they meant!"

"You will figure it out. I know you will." She smiled at me. Rose always had confidence in me.

"Thanks Rose, you are always here for me."

Rose was making pasta and she went to go check on it leaving me in the living room. Just then I looked out the window; and it was raining. I hated the rain but at the same moment I loved it. It was so comforting, but I didn't understand why.

"_You don't like the cold." _

"_Or the wet." _

"Rose, did you say something?" I asked her

"No" she said

It wasn't her voice. It was someone else's and my own. Who was it then? I must be imagining things. But it sounded so real, and so familiar, even though I have never heard the voice except in my dreams.

"Bella, pastas ready"

I went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a plate and a fork.

"_Forks must be a very difficult place for you to live." _

"Bella? Are you ok." I dropped the fork on the floor. I must have scared her, and I scared myself.

"Rose, do you have a computer? I need to use it" I asked quickly. I must be insane, but I wanted to see if I was right.

"Ya, upstairs"

I ran up to her computer and in Google, typed in Forks. Everything that came up, where actual forks, but then I saw a link and it said "Welcome to Forks, WA". I clicked on it quickly.

It was a small quite looking town with lots of green. Even though I had never been there, I wanted to go and quickly. I felt like I didn't have much time, and I had to be there soon. I got out my cell and called the airport.

"I would like to be on the next flight to Forks, WA please."

**Ok I hope you like it so far.. I will probably be writing some more tonight, because im, bored and am waiting for the VMAS to start! R E V I E W!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is kinda a short chapter. Sorry about that, but the next thing I want to write (which is another characters POV) I thought didnt really fit. Also, I wanted to answer to my one reviewing person (I NEED MORE REVIEWS OR I WONT UPDATE!!) **

**MickeyandMinne,**

** First of all I wanted to thank you for reviewing! I got about 25 hits, 2 faves and you were the only person who reviewed so thank you so much! And to your Alice theory, I like it alot and never really thought about it being Alice, but no it is not her, I just thought it would be cool for her to have a friend who reminded her of the people she cared about. Running... that was suppose to be like Edward and The shopping and looks were like Alice. The name Rose I just thought would be cool cause I have a friend who is a Twihard like myself and likes to be called Rosalie so I thought I would add the name for her. I hope your enjoying the story and please keep reviewing!!**

I didn't know what to tell my mother, so I left her a note. I told her that Rose and I were going to New York to see some shows and do some shopping. Rose was in on the idea, and didn't mind covering for me. I already made all the arrangements, I rented a car and an old abandoned house that was very cheap. Rose drove me to the airport and didn't speak the entire way there. This was a sign of her worrying. I didn't want her to worry about me but she was like my sister, so she always did.

"You have to call me" she said, still worried

"I will call the moment I land." I told her with a smile.

"Ok, have fun, and I hope you find what you looking for." She smiled at me and was a bit more convinced, and then she gave me a hug.

"Find that mystery man." She laughed

I got on the plane and wasn't surprised that it was barely full. Who would want to leave perfect Florida? Me of course. I had my own row, and stretched out on it. The plane started up quickly and before I knew it, we were in the air.

I then looked at the crescent scar on my right wrist.

I don't really know how I got the scar, but it has always been there and it's a couple degrees colder than anywhere else on my body. When I look at it, I feel like I'm forgetting something that happened to me, and I don't really know what it is.

"I hope Forks tells me a bit about you." I said to my scar. Wow I was going insane. I quickly got frustrated, so I started reading "Sense and Sensibility".

Even though I have read this book a couple times I never got tired of it. It was a classic, of course so I automatically loved it. I was so engrossed in my reading I never saw the plane landing until the attendant said something to me.

When I got off the plane, I went to the rental car plac

It was kinda in the middle of now where, so I had a hard time finding it. Everything was so green; it was almost like an alien planet. There were a ton of trees and a lot of bushes. At one point, there was no road so I had to use my instincts to find this mystery house. Even though I have never been to this house, it was almost like I knew exactly where it was.

When I arrived at the house, I was shocked to find out that it was so big. It looked like a million dollar Victorian. It was so beautiful in so many was and was so over the top for myself. But, I couldn't help, but fall in love with it.

When I went inside I was shocked to see the the house was fully furnished. It was so light inside with windows in every corner. It was almost surreal. But the thing that struck me the most, was the beautiful white grand piano below the staircase.

Even though, I have never played before myself, I felt like I wanted to at this very moment. Tears came to my eyes for no reason when I went and sat on the bench.

"_You inspired this one." _

There was the strange voice again. It was so beautiful this time, it almost seemed real.

"I must be insane." I said to myself.

As I was getting up though, I saw something that caught my eye. It was a glass heart, and was small enough to fit on a charm bracelet. It made me think of my mystery boy too somehow. I then put it on my bracelet that I was wearing. When I attached it, something happened; one it felt like it belonged there and two, I remembered his name.

"Edward" I whispered.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I LOVE GETTING THE COMMENTS AND THEY ARE VERY HELPFUL AND ALWAYS MAKE ME FEEL GOOD SO.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once agian, thank you to my one reviewer MICKEYANDMINNiE!! **

**MickeyandMinnie,**

**Dont worry, you will soon find out those answers, I promise**

**Now, here is my favorite Cullen, Alice's POV**

I hated moping around.

Since we moved to Pennsylvania everyone has been super sad and Jasper has tried to make things better, but somehow he can't. Emmett stopped making jokes about 2 weeks ago, Esme just sighs, Carlisle only talks about work, Rosalie is.. well Rosalie and Edward has isolated himself.

It's almost like we aren't a family anymore. I can't stand it! I wish I could go back in time and change what happened but I know I can't; it's been done and there is no changing that.

No one will mention or think of that faithful day. The day that changed our families lives forever. The reason we moved to this horrible place.

"_WHO ARE YOU?!" _

_Everyone of us gasped. We were shocked and didn't know what to say. Edward was the first to speak to her._

"_Bella, don't you remember us" Edward tone was light and polite _

"_No, and go away." She took her pillow to her head and started to cry. Edward left the room. He was crushed. I ran to his side. _

"_Edward, listen to me, we can help her remember us."_

"_No"_

"_Why?!" If I could cry, I would right now. _

"_Because, if she truly doesn't know who we are, then we need to leave. Let her have a peaceful, human life." It pained him to say this; but this is what he wanted; what he always wanted for her. _

"_Edward, you can't expect us to do this again! If she remembers in month's time what do you think she will do?! Jump off a cliff?! Edward I-"_

"_Alice, I truly think that she will never remember me and I'm glad she won't." _

"_But you love her" I was desperate. I didn't want to walk away from her; she is like my sister. _

"_I know I do, but that's why I'm doing this, because I love her so much and I know this is better." _

I was quickly brought back to reality when I saw Edward storm out of the hous again. I sighed, then Jasper came and touched my shoulder.

"Im fine Jazz, don't worry about me so much." I put on the best fake smile I could, I knew he saw right though that.

"We all miss her" he whispered in my ear.

"I know"

Weeks passed and there was still no sign of Edward. We all guessed that he was off somewhere, were he could read no one's minds. It was hard to see Edward in so much pain, but we all knew we could do nothing to make him better. All we could do for him is be supportive.

Rose and I were out shopping when something I never thought possible came to me.

_Bella was in our house again crying on Edwards's piano. She then noticed the crystal heart on the side of the piano and put it on her bracelet. _

"_Edward" She whispered. _

"Alice! What is it?!"

"Bella! OMG its Bella!! She's remembering!" I was overjoyed with myself that I dropped my bags and ran to the house.

"EVERYONE COME COME QUICK!" I didn't have the patience so I scream throughout the entire house several times.

"What is is dear?" It seemed Esme was the only one home at the moment.

"Bella" I said with enthusiasm

"What about her?!" Esme went into worrying mode when I mentioned her name. Of course she would.

"I saw her in our house, and on the piano bench. She was crying and then she saw the crystal heart charm and put it on her bracelet. And then as clear as day she whispered Edwards name!"

"Gah!" Esme was shocked

"We have to go! We have to go see her!"

"No! Not until we are sure she is remembering. I mean she only said his name." Esme was trying not to get her hopes up.

"I know but it's a sign! At least let me go see her.. please??"

"Fine go! But you have to tell Edward the moment she wants to know where he is."

"I will!!" I was already running; to the place I call home and to my sister.

**OOOOHHH YEP ALICE WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! if you dont, I wont post the next chapter! R E V I E W!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks agian MickeyandMinnie for the review! I love it! and no! I wont make you suffer! lol **

**I am trying to update a bit quicker since I have this on my mind alot. I know ima dork! lol well I hope you enjoy!**

**OH BTW THIS IS BELLA!**

How did I know that name? I have never heard it in my life, but somehow it was like I was bursting to say it.

"Edward" I said again

The name brought more tears to my eyes. I didn't understand why but I hope this place would help me figure it out. As I got up from the piano bench, I started walking upstairs to see the other rooms in this mansion.

When I reached the top, I saw 4 rooms. The one closest to me, looked like it was an office, there were tons of papers on the floor but that was it. It was pretty empty.

The next room was a much bigger room, and seemed more like a ballet studio with all the mirrors in it. As much as I liked to groom myself, I can't stand to look at myself 24/7. I closed the door and moved on to the next room.

This room was bright and very colorful, with a different color on each wall. The color was nice on the walls, but when I got further in the room, I saw a closet twice the size of the room! This certainly made me self conscious since all my clothes could fit in one JansSport backpack.

The last and final room, was at the end of the hall. Before even entering the room, I knew I would love it, because it looked… familiar. Once I entered, I saw a bed that looked like it was never used and a black leather couch. The room had lots of light in it and tons of CD's. Whoever lived in this room before, loved the classics. I then turned my head to the couch and for some reason, the couch looked more comfortable than the bed. I set myself in this room, well now my room and when downstairs to get something to eat.

The kitchen was stocked with my favorite snack of all, Poptarts. I sat down in and started to nibble on the poptart. Even though I was only in the house for 2 hours, it already felt like home. I never thought it would. But for some reason it did.

Once I was done, I went to the garage and to my surprise there was a car there. It was a shiny silver Volvo. It looked expensive too, so I don't know why the previous owner didn't take it with them.

"It probably doesn't run" I thought

There were keys in the corner of the garage, so I tested it out. The car ran smoothly and it was really quite. I laughed at myself when I thought of this, because my previous car was really loud.

"What?!" I said.

I don't remember having a loud car that was weird. I don't know where that came from. Forks must be effecting my brain.

It was getting late, so I went up to my new room and got on the couch, to sleep. For some reason, it was very relaxing to sleep here. So I drifted off, quickly.

_I was in my new bedroom with my mystery man. He looked happy and then he started to laugh. _

"_Im waiting for you to start screaming and then telling me you never want to see me again." He chuckled _

"_Well I hate to break it to you Edward, but you are really not that scary, and I actually like spending time with you." I stated _

_He laughed again and then leaned into me. _

"_You really shouldn't of said that." The he leaned into kiss me……_

"GAH!"

Someone was in my room, and they were watching me.

"Edward?" wow, I feel stupid, saying a name of someone who I didn't know who they were or what they meant to me.

"Bella?! Is that really you?!"

**OOOhh I know! im evil a cliffy!! Dont worry! I will update soon!! But I NEED REVIEWS!! Seriously! come on!! juat review it and then ill update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!! Here is your new chapter in... EDWARDS POV! I found it a whole lot easier to write in his before I went back into Bellas. Now time to thank reviewers!**

**KlutzySpaz- Dont worry! I know you were kidding!! I didnt take it personal, but I did feel I was being a bit rude so thats why I explained myself. Thanks agian for the review!**

**LoveisEdward: Can I first off say AWESOME screenname!! Ok well the whole sad amnesia story is kinda a stretch for me because its soooo depressing to write and if you notice, my most reason fanfics are all stupid, silly stuff so this is all out of my league. Im giving it a try and seeing how it goes; so far, I have so many ideas, I dont think it will be as depressing as it goes on. Some things will be solved and then... well I dont wanna give away the ending. :)**

**MickeyandMinne: Once agian you think outside my box! lol But sadly, it is not Edward in the room, it is Alice. Dont worry im not giving anything away, its just Alice needs to say her piece just in case if Edward never shows up. **

**OK QUICK THING!!**

**_EDWARD CULLEN IS SEXI! what Edward reads in his mind_**

_OOOOOOO Flashback _

**K SO GO HAVE FUN! Here is EDWARD!!**

If there was a way to kill myself without anyone knowing, I would be running.

When I thought everything couldn't get any better in my life, it all disappears within a matter of seconds. Everything was lost, including me.

It has been months since I was back with my family, but I don't think I can handle being around them anymore. Every time I was near, they would be worrying about me or playing back that one day. Then I would have to put on my fake smile and move on. I couldn't handle that anymore, so I left.

I don't really know where I am right now; all I know is that I'm somewhere where no one is around. I haven't heard someone's thoughts for miles, which makes this, peaceful. It is relaxing for a change and it gives me time to think, but now, im not sure I want that thinking time.

Because she was on my mind and now when I think of her it's like Jane torturing me.

"Why wasn't I there?" I put my hands on my face and cried tearless sobs.

It's my entire fault that she was even in that situation. Why did I listen to her?! Why couldn't I have just told her I didn't need to hunt that day?!

"_Edward, please stop worrying, I'm fine." She smiled at me with pleading eyes, I still wasn't convinced. _

"_But then let me drive you" I insisted _

"_Edward, your eyes are pitch black, I can take my truck. Don't worry I'm only seeing Angela for the weekend." She rolled her eyes at me, such a teenager, _

"_Fine, but be save" I kissed her on her forehead. _

"_I will" Then she kissed me_

What I didn't know then, was that that was the last time I ever saw "My Bella".

"WHAT WAS I THINKING?!" I was screaming now, thanks goodness no one was around.

"_EDWARD?!" Alice was sprinting down the stairs _

"_What?!" _

"_Bella….Car…Broke….Hit" She was barely choking out the words _

"_Where?" _

"_25 miles from here" _

_I started to sprint as fast as I could. Why did that old thing need to break down now? _

_When I got there…….._

_I was to late _

"_BELLA!!" I was screaming, Her lifeless body was laying in the road, near her car. Blood was everywhere. _

_I scooped her in my hands and cradled her against my chest. There was a faint heartbeat but that was it. _

"_Bella! You can't leave me!" I must have been holding her for what seemed like hours. I looked up, my family was all there looking at me. They didn't know what to say. _

"_Edward, we need to get help for her." Carlisle whispered. _

The silence that I was hoping would make things better was only making this much worse. I didn't like it. It was time to get back to them. I started running home.

When I got there, it was twilight and everyone was inside

"_**Is that him?" Esme said**_

"_**Ya! Edwards back!" Emmett was screaming. **_

When I entered the house; everyone was so happy I was home, especially Esme.

But after being home for a couple of minutes, I realized someone was missing.

"Where is Alice?" I asked

Everyone was silent; even in their minds. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Edward, we need to talk."

**I know im evil cliffy! lol but dont worry you will know who it is in the next chapter. next one is in Bellas POV **

**PLEASE R E V I E W!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	6. Author Note Please Read!

**Hey everyone!! I know you all hate authors note as much as me but I have a bit of a delima... **

**First before I get into it, let me go ahead and thank all of you reviewers and answer some thoughts **

**Katie7711: Thanks so much for the review!! I love it **

**KlutzySpaz: Let me start off by saying I LOVE YOUR SCREEN NAME!! It amazing! lol ok well to quickly tell you a bit about this "visious cycle" you meantioned. I have been in a huge writting mood since this weekend and started this little project this weekend as well. I know that there are tons of people on this website writting Twilight Fanfic and know mine only has about 10 hours for people to see it and read it. All I ask, is that after your done, to put a little comment. And the first time I posted this, I only got one comment with 30 people seeing it! It made me a bit mad. So all I ask is if you could write to me if you like it or not. But once agian thanks for the comment!!**

**MickeyandMinne: You have become my favorite person!! lol ok well your little Edward comment made me start to think and well here is my delima...**

**I have two ways I want to continue this story: **

**One: Have it in Bella's point of View and with Alice there**

**OR**

**Two: I could have it in Edwards, and let him say his take on what has happened, maybe get some more info on what happened that one day... **

**I think im leaning more towards the Edward POV but, if I dont do it in the next chapter I will do it in the one after!**

**Thanks so much agian for the feedback!!**

**TwilightLover4Eva :)**


	7. Update

**Hello everyone agian!! I just wanted to let you all know that a chapter will be posted later in the day. **

**Its finished and all, but it doesnt seem right to me so im going to go out and come back to it and edit and change things around because in my mind, this was my favorite and most important part in the story, so its important to me that I get it just right. **

**See you all soon!!**

**TwilightLover4Eva 3**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!! After some editing I think this chapter is ready for you all to read. Sorry It wasnt posted sooner, I just had to take my mind away from it for a moment so I could go back to it fresh. Now to thank my reviewers**

**Falling Snow Sky: Thanks so much for the review and im glad you like it **

**MickeyandMinnie: Wow!! What a complement!! Thank you so much!! After reading Midnight Sun I felt like I got a view from Edward. Edward is such a hard character to write from because he is just so depressing when Bella isnt there to make him feel better, so my story plot was EXTREMLY hard to write from Edwards POV because its like New Moon all over agian UGH! But Im so glad you liked it! I saw it your review at school, and it made my day!! So thanks!!**

**Kitkino86: Thanks for the review!! Please keep reading and tell me how you like this chapter **

**Now on to the chapter**

**OOOOH WAIT!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!! HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT 18TH AGIAN WITH EDWARD AND NESSIE!!**

**Ok now to the chapter :)**

The person in my room was not Edward at all. In fact, it was a girl, with spiky black hair and a smile as big as the moon.

"Who are you?!" I screamed

"Bella, you don't remember me?" She asked me seeming a little hurt.

"No" I felt stupid. I had no idea who she was, but I felt like I should. She seemed like someone who would have been one of my best friends

Then she started to laugh. Her laugh was very musical and It reminded me of someone I knew.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"You never liked the bed, always the couch."

I froze. What did she mean by I never liked the bed? I was confused. Then, after a couple of moments of her staring at me, I spoke

"Who are you? and how do you know me?"

She looked at me a second, and then said something, but it was to low for me to hear. Finally she said;

"Bella; we need to talk, but right now is not the time. I think you should get some sleep, and we can talk in the morning." She was very serious, but still had a smile on her face. I looked at the clock near the couch. I didn't realize that it was 4 in the morning.

"Ok, Do you need a room?" I asked.

"No, I think I will be downstairs waiting." She rolled her eyes like I was missing something and then smiled and then left my room, closing the door.

Even though I had a million questions,I knew I had to get some sleep so I could hear everything she tells me in the morning. So I closed my eyes.

"_I was in the garage, and the black haired girl was with me. She looked sad, and then said "Bella, do you love me?" _

"_Alice, of course I do, you are like my sister." _

"_Then why do I see you sneaking off to Las Vegas with Edward?" She questioned me. _

"_Oh come on Alice, you know I don't like to make a big deal of things and since Edward wants to get married, he said we could make it small so Vegas seemed like the best idea; and if you want to come, fine but its not going to be a big deal." I was angry because I knew what was coming next. _

"_Bella how much do you love me?" _

"_Why" _

"_Well, Edward would never say this to you, but he would love a traditional wedding, and well I could plan it." She was talking so fast I could barley understand her. _

"_Awww Alice-"_

"_And… think of how much it would mean the Renee and Esme if you did it and they were there?" She was smiling because she knew she was right. It would mean a lot to both of them. _

"_FINE!" I said defeated. _

"_YA!! I owe you for a decade" She was skipping out of the room. _

"_You owe me you a century!" I screamed _

I woke up from my weird dream, dazed and confused. I hated feeling like that. It drove me nuts, but then I remembered my guest downstairs. So I got dressed quickly to go down and meet her.

When I got down there she had 2 Poptarts ready for me.

"Eat," she said

I did as I was told and started to eat my Poptart. Once I was done with my first I asked her the obvious question.

"What is your name?"

"Alice Cullen" She said, the name reminded me of my dream last night. I didn't want to talk about that though so I went to my next question;

"Why are you here?"

She thought about that for a second, and then said;

"It's complicated."

Well that was helpful, I started eating my second Poptart frustrated.

"Well then how do you know me?"

"From my brother." She smiled at this, which made me ask the second question.

"What's your brother's name?" I asked

"Edward." She said with a smile

"Oh and how did I know your brother?"

"Well, you dated, and you were very serious." I started to laugh at that because it made me think of my dream last night and dreams in the past. The next thing that came out of my mouth, wasn't supposed to.

"Oh ya, he wanted to take me to Las Vegas to get married."

Alice froze and then was staring right into my eyes.

"What did you say?" Alice had a serious tone

I was busted. Now I had to tell her about my odd dreams.

"Oh nothing, it was just in my dream, He wanted to get married in Las Vegas, but then-"

"I changed your mind, I told you that you wanted something more traditional." Alice finished

"How did you know that?"

"Because, Bella, those are not just dreams, they are your memories" She said.

"What do you mean memories? I didn't forget anything." This was craziness, the worst that has happened to me was a couple of months ago, I fell and forgot those last couple of minutes, not years!

"Bella, you forgot everything that happened here. Everything that happened in Forks, with your father and with my family." She said

"What?"

"Bella, a couple of months ago, your car broke down in the middle of the road and you were hit. Your car was flipped over and you were lying on the ground. When you woke in the hospital you forgot everything that ever happened in Forks" It was paining Alice to tell me this. I could see it in her eyes. But this seemed insane.

But, at the same time it seemed so true. The dreams I didn't understand, the mystery man all of it. They were my memories of my past. The reasons why I was in Forks in the first place, it was because it was my past coming back to haunt me. Literally. So many things were running through my mind and knew my key was Alice.

"Alice, tell me everything."

I was ready, to learn about my past, even if it was a painful one.

**This was one of the toughest chapters to write!! So tell me if you liked it!! and I WILL be WRITTING THE NEXT CHAPTER TONITE!! Hopefully you will see that, but before, Do you think I should add Jake in the mix? Im not sure If I should... Let me know what you think??**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry this chapter is a bit short! Now I want to remind you all that in the last Edward Chapter A CELL PHONE DID NOT RING!! When the cell phone rang, I had a plot line that speeded up my story wayyyyyyy to fast! Sorry about the confustion**

**Now to my reviewers **

**guardgirl414: thank you for the review!!**

**MickeyandMinnie: Once agian thank you for the review!! When I got your review, it made me think about how Alice will tell Bella, and im not sure now how it will happen!! lol, I do know that I want her to find out about the vampire thing from Alice and I know that wont overwhelm her. Now, Alice cant make her remember all of the love she had for Edward so that WILL be a dream in the next chapter. I hope this clears some stuff up and THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!**

**Klutzyspaz: I am Team Edward all the way so I know exactly what you are saying!! I was thinking last night about him coming into play, but now, I dont think it will happen. He would just complicate things more and honestly I dont want Bella to feel the need to go to him like I know she would. **

**KitKino86: Edward will come into play hopefully in the next chapter. Thats what im hoping for **

**Kate7711: Dont worry EDWARD WILL SEE BELLA WAYYY BEFORE JAKE DOES!! If this wasnt my story, and I were reading this I would stop as soon as Jake came into play before Edward did. lol**

"What?!" I was screaming at Carlisle for the first time. What did he mean; Alice went to see Bella? I wanted her to have a normal life, a fresh start that did include me or anything with vampires.

"Why did you let her go?" I asked I was still furious. Esme was talking now, trying to calm me down.

"Because Edward, she has moved into our house, and she was saying your name. We didn't think it was possible but now she is remembering. Alice wanted to see her before you did to make sure that it was true. So you didn't get hurt again"

I could hear the hope in her voice. She wanted Bella to remember me, just like everyone else in my family. They all miss her.

As much as I wanted that to be true, I didn't want to get my hopes up. My Bella was gone, and she would never come back. I had to keep reminding myself that. She was a different person now; probably a happier person without me.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder

"You haven't been the same; you miss her just like the rest of us. It's a miracle that she is remembering, and if its true, she will soon realize that you aren't with her, and it will be like last year all over again."

"But I want her to be normal, that's all I ask and as much as I love her, I want her to never see me again so she can lead a normal life." I was talking to myself more than anyone else at this point.

"Edward, she is coming to find that she loves you and she needs you just as much as you need her."

He was right, I needed Bella. And she is going to need me too.

"Then I am going, I am going to go see her, and I will be there for her." I convinced myself.

"You go get her bro!" Emmett screamed behind me.

I turned around and laughed. Before I knew it, I was out of sight.

**Please review!! and give me some ideas on what should come!! Oh and BTW I am making a Twilight website so if you would like to help out let me know by aiming me at TwilightLove4eva **


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone!! I hope you are all enjoying the story!! It almost over, which is sad to say :( I was soo enjoying it!! I have some thing I need to talk to you all about though, **

** I am in the process of trying to create a twilight website/youtube account. I need help though!! If you would love to help out, aim me at twilightlove4eva I am usualy on all the time. **

**Now on to my reviews!!**

**guardgirl414: thank you for the review!!**

**Kitkino86: I would love to answer your question, but its in this chapter lol **

**Klutzyspaz: I really do love Emmett. Actually I have a friend who is literally obessed with Emmett. But seriously, I have always loved Emmet. I mean, whats not to like? **

**Topazheart: Your question will be answered in the next chapter :) So stay tune!**

**MickeyandMinne: You always have me thinking!! LOL I love it!! Some of your theories will be answered in this chapter, and some in the next.**

**I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER I THINK WILL BE LAST :( I KNOW!! but it has to end... **

Alice POV

How was I going to start this? How was I going to tell this sweet innocent girl that she was in a horrible car accident and then lost the most important person in the world to her, who by the way is a vampire. This is going to be a long conversation.

"Well, where would you like me to start?" I asked her, because I didn't know what to tell her first.

"Well, I think you should start with, why I was in Forks in the first place. I mean as far as I know, my mother didn't live here."

This was easy to explain. Good.

"You are right, your mother never lived in Forks, but your father did. When your mother got remarried to Phil, the whole baseball thing made it complicated. I guess she never really got to see him because she was always with you. You felt bad, and you told your mom you wanted to come live with your dad in Forks."

She looked ok with this information so far. I could tell she was taking it all in. After about a minute she on to her next question.

"So what happened when I got here?"

"From what I know, you hated it at first, but when you got to school, everything changed."

"Why?"

"Because you met Edward. You guys sat next to each other in biology and that first day was a crazy one."

"Why because I was madly in love?" She was being sarcastic.

"No actually, the complete opposite. He….." How was I going to say this without frightening her? I didn't want to tell her about vampires until later.

"He wasn't acting like himself that day. " There, that was the best way to put it.

"Was he like under a drug or something?" She was guessing.

"Yes, you could say that." I smiled at that. At least she was thinking that.

"He was gone for several weeks and didn't come back. I think you were wondering what happened to him and you thought it was your fault.

"When he did come back though, he was acting just like himself. Its kind of hard not to like Edward when he is just himself." I had to laugh at that because it was true.

I didn't know if I should tell her about the car crash though. It would make her wonder what happened next, and I couldn't tell her that. So I had to lie to her.

"Soon, you guys became madly in love. It was hard to keep you guys a part though."

"Ok, I think I get it." She smiled, but then yawed. She was getting tired.

"Bella. Why don't you take a nap. We can talk when you wake up."

"Ok, that sounds good to me." She went upstairs to go take her nap, which gave me time to think about what I was going to tell her next.

Bella POV

I went upstairs to nap. It was hard taking all this stuff in at once. I was in love with someone named Edward and he loved me just as much. The frustrating part was, I felt like Alice was leaving something out. Something that was a major part of me and Edward's relationship. But she was right, I was tired so I needed to nap so I would question her later.

_We were in a meadow, and someone was infront of me glittering in the sunlight. He was beautiful. I could tell, that he was afraid to show me something, but as far as I was concerned, I was fine. Actually I was more than fine, I was in love._

_Now, we were in a bedroom that looked like my own. He was humming me a lullaby and I felt very safe. I was glad he was with me. He was what I wanted._

Somehow, I was telling myself in my dreams that this was Edward. I was remembering.

_Next was the ballet studio. Someone was coming to attack me, and then I was unconscious. When I woke, I saw that he was there. I was then burning and screaming. But I was in his arms, so everything was ok, I kept telling myself. The next thing I heard was Carlisle speaking to Edward_

"_He bit her." _

I then woke up. This time instead of waking up dazed and confused, I knew exactly what happened to me. I remembered everything. Edward, vampires, James, the Cullen's everything.

I can't believe I forgot all of this!! The most important people to me, the reason I was living now, were gone within a minute. I was completely aware of what was going on now, and was happy I could remember again.

I ran downstairs and saw Alice sitting on the couch. I ran next to her and hugged her.

"What is going on?" She asked

"Alice I remember everything, but you should know that" I smiled and then winked at her.

Her faced was shocked, but relieved at the same time.

Just as we were embracing in the happiness, someone came running through the door. Then they looked at me,

"Edward." The one person I wanted to see now more than anything.

**Now, I would love to do a sequel to this story but I dont know how it would go!! And I do have a story in my mind about Renesmee, so you choose, Sequel or not?! Please Review and HAPPY TWILIGHT TUESDAY!!**


	11. Special Note!

**Hey everyone!! I know what you are thinking ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE?! Ya I know, but this one is important. **

**I wanted to say that I am SUPER HAPPY because I hit the 1,000th hit today!! ya!! Ok so now onto some more pressing issues. **

**I got some reviews today that went like "its over?" and I just want to clairify that it IS NOT over!! I need to do an ending chapter, but I dont want to do it quite yet because I just dont want it to end without having another story in my mind. I actually do have one, but I want it to be a good plot so I can have to be a little longer. ill give you a hint (I like to have Bella in jepordy winkwink) **

**Now I also felt the need to answer some reviews right now, so I am going to**

**bratzgirlnj: You were my first review and it made me happy!! So thank you!!**

**ginnyinvisible: No, my story is not done yet, but if I can do a second part to this story I will. Obviously it cant be the same plot so it really wont be like a sequel just another story. ****And I might just take you up on the whole internet thing, its just at the moment we are focusing on the youtube side. **

**bookishqua: Wow!! Good point!! and I have to agree with you, I HATE the Edward leaves stories as well. But my story isnt about Edward leaving, its about Bella losing her memory.****Another thing is my story is NOT OVER! im sorry I didnt make that clear in the last chapter; but what I mean by sequel is a way to continue with this story except another plot. I am someone who thinks 4 days ahead so thats why I metioned sequel. Thank you for the WONDERFUL REVIEW!!**

**Shadowgirl61: Thank you!!**

**Kitkino86: Im so glad you liked the chapter!! Thanks agian!!**

**KlutzySpaz: As much as I would love to do both, it just wont happen. I realized a couple of months ago that when I writing on here, I cant write two stories because then I forget what is going on in one story. I know it sounds werid but if you want a good story, let me finish one and then ill go to the next. I will tell you that I am leaning towards a sequel and then doing my Nessie story after because im not sure how that one would go. **

**MickeyandMinnie: I must say I agree. Bella and Edward are fun. lol. But I love it when there love is in danger and once agian prove to us all that there love is strong. **

**Oh! and I wanted to make an annoucement!!**

**CALLING ALL TWILIGHTERS FOR A NEW YOUTUBE CHANNEL!! **

**I am looking for 5 Twilighters (for the 7 days of the week) who would like to particapate in this youtube channel.  
They will:  
Be blogging once a week on one of the days  
Giving any news that has happened in they day**

If you would like to do this please send us a video saying:  
When and How you got into Twilight  
Why you want to do this  
Something special about yourself!

We need all of this by, OCTOBER 16!!  
Have fun and hope to see you soon!!

**THE YOUTUBE LINK WILL BE ON MY ACCOUNT INFO AS SOON AS THE VIDEO IS POSTED **

**So as you can see, I think that there is a sequel on the way... So no fear fellow readers!! **

**love **

**TwilightLover4eva 3**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone and welcome to the final chapter of When Did Your Heart Go Missing!! I know its sad to see it go, but I have some good news! With much thought and talking it over, I have a SEQUEL coming up!! YAA!! I know happiness right?! It will be called So Close, and I will give a summary at the end of this chapter. If you can tell, I for some reason named these to stories after songs, so if you want to go look up So Close from Enchated it might give you an idea about the sequel. hehehe OK OK now, reviews!!**

**Jane Irene Masen Cullen: Thanks for the review! As you can see above, I am doing a sequel. :)**

**Kitkino86: Thanks for the review!!**

**TopazHeart: Your wish, my command **

**Falling Snow Sky: Um that is soooo werid you mentioned the famous meadow! lol I am sorry to say, but there is no meadow scene in this chapter :( I know but there COULD be one in the sequel :cough: :cough: **

**Becca Cullen or Black: I'm sorry you are out in PE but I know stealing my phone to read this story is fun right? lol Well I hope you enjoy watching me suck at football and this chapter. :) PS: I've been dreaming of a true loves kiss...**

**Now on to the finale!!**

I couldn't help but just stand there, looking at him. He was there, and I missed him so much. Then, after a moment, I ran to him.

"Bella." He said relieved

"You really didn't think I would forget you, did you?"

He laughed

We must have been in each other's arms for hours, but neither one of us really cared. It was the perfect moment. The moment in which we were finally together after months of, being apart. The moment was so perfect; there was no other way of describing it.

"I have missed you so much." He said to me with passion

I then started to cry. I didn't really know why because I felt like it was ruining the moment, but I just couldn't help it.

"I knew something was missing, but when I got here, everything came into place. " I choked out

"I know what you mean." He stated

I didn't know what to do next, but before I knew it, we were on the couch, alone. I looked around curious to where Alice went.

"She thought it was best that we had some privacy. I haven't been myself without you honestly." He smiled almost like he knew what I was thinking.

"Well, then what did you do?"

"At first I just moped around the house, but when everyone started to worry about me so I left. I was gone for months in somewhere where 

obviously no one lived. It was peaceful until I realized all I could do was think about you. So I came back."

"I know what you mean. I mean, I didn't remember you but I felt like a part of me was gone. I didn't even know I lived here!"

"That's because, Renee thought it was best that you didn't remember here so you couldn't remember me."

"What?" I asked. I was confused at this point. Why would Renee do that to me??

"Well, I told her it was best that you didn't remember me. She thought I was insane, but I told her it was for you. She felt bad at first, but then she accepted my wish." He said a bit guilty.

So the reason he left, was for me. For me to have a chance at a normal life. One where vampires weren't chasing me everywhere, one without my true love? I didn't know what to say to that nor how to react. At the same time I was in total appreciation and angry with him. I was appreciated because even though he was in love with me, he would do whatever it was to keep me safe, but at the same time I was mad that he thought I couldn't live without him.

"You should have known that I would eventually remember you." I stated.

"I know, but I hoped it wouldn't happen" He smiled.

Ok it was time to move on to a new subject.

"So, from what I remember, we were engaged right?" I asked hoping the answer was yes

"Were? Don't you mean are." He said with a smile on his face.

At that moment he was leaning in for a kiss, then Alice came busting through the room

"GOOD! Now I can finally work on some wedding plans!" She screamed

Ugh. Here we go again.

"Alice, please don't be too overwhelming. We don't want Bella to want to forget her memory again do we?" He asked being a little threatening.

"No I guess you're right. But you can't stop me" She smiled and then skipped out of the room.

"And I don't think I want to forget what happened from now on." I said

Then he leaned in, to kiss me………

**Ya!! thanks so much for all the support you guys gave me on this story!! I really did appreciate it. Ok so as I promised, sequel summary. **

**So Close**

**After the crazy year Edward and Bella have had, everything is finally back to normal. With the wedding in coming up in a few weeks, things are crazy around the Cullen house; but what happens when someone comes and ruins the fun?! **

**R E V E I W and expect the So Close soon!!**


	13. SEQUEL IS UP!

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!! **

**Go look for it on my profile!**

**it is called So Close**

**Have Fun!**


	14. Message!

**Hey everyone and welcome to my profile page!! **

**At the moment, I am currently going through some writers block and fiddling with some story ideas and concepts. At this moment, NO STORY WILL BE POSTED UNTIL I AM 5 CHAPTERS INTO THE STORY!! I am working on these story ideas: **

**Renesmee Reading Twilght**

**Renesmee going back in time in twilight (and a separate story in New Moon)**

**Twilight Fan going into Twilght **

**Bellas sister coming to Forks!  
**

**Also at this time, these stories will be deleted: **

**Dont Forget **

**Decode**

**Sisters, Sister (to come back soon!!)  
**

**Please send me ideas and thoughts!! I appreciate your thoughts!! **

**3 TwilightLover4eva  
**


	15. UPDATE 618

**HELLO EVERYONE IM BACKKKKK!**

**Bonjour my fellow twilighters! I hope everyone is having a fabulous summer! I am writing to all of you to let everyone know I am currently hard at work on a NEW STORY! This story is something that has been in the works since November 19 (Yes that would be while I was waiting in line for New Moon) and It is finally being put down to paper! I really think you guys are really going to like this, its going to be a rocky roller coaster with some of our favorite twilight characters (who will be a surprise.) the only thing I would recommend to do would be to LOOK AT THE BATTLE AT THE END OF BREAKING DAWN! **

**Now, during my little break, I noticed I have recieved TONS of alerts and reviews on Outside Looking in and would like to tell everyone that I have not abandoned it yet. It is still one that runs through my mind constantly and consider alot of the time its just that I need to sit down and reread Twilight at some point in my life to do that, so it might be a while. **

**Now, I need to get back to writing the new story which I will be publishing in an hour. **

**Love, **

**EatSleepWriteSing (previously known as: TwilightLover4eva)**


End file.
